


sometimes he just had to walk her home

by The_Werewolf_of_Bauhaus



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Drunk Rin, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Werewolf_of_Bauhaus/pseuds/The_Werewolf_of_Bauhaus
Summary: After imbibing too much at a village gathering, Rin is escorted back to Kaede's house by the object of her affections.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	sometimes he just had to walk her home

**Author's Note:**

> I am a simple woman and I just wanted to write about Drunk!Rin not being able to keep her hands off of Sessh:)

It was some kind of celebration—For what, Sesshoumaru didn’t know or care. There were bonfires burning throughout the village and the air was filled with the sounds of drunken revelry. Jaken was down there somewhere; Occasionally, he could hear his vassal’s distinctive squawk bursting through the chatter of human voices. He hadn’t realized the imp could get drunk on human sake but he wasn’t surprised.

  
  


He’d put himself on lookout. There had been raids in neighboring areas; a power-hungry warlord was unleashing packs of ruthless soldiers in a bid to claim lands from the dominant clan. Sesshoumaru had stayed close to the village lately as a result. When he was away he followed the stench of burning human settlements and any army he came upon reeking of blood and smoke were swiftly dealt with.

  
  


“Onii-san!”

  
  


He made a wry face at the familial honorific. He looked down at Kagome from his perch on the rooftop.

  
  


“Rin might’ve had a little too much to drink,” his sister-in-law laughed nervously. “Can you walk her back to Kaede’s house? I don’t want to send her back on her own.”

  
  


Sesshoumaru leapt off the rooftop and located Rin near one of the bonfires. She was slung over his brother’s shoulder as the red-clad hanyou approached him.

  
  


Rin was squirming in Inuyasha’s grasp. “But I’m not ready to leave yet. Let me down!”

  
  


“No way, kid,” his brother told her, “I’m cutting you off.”

  
  


Inuyasha practically tossed the girl at him and she landed with her body pressed against his armor. 

  
  


“Ow, pointy,” she complained, looking at the spikes in drunken confusion.

  
  


He glared at his younger brother.

  
  


“Look, if she ends up puking I want it to be on you and not _me_.”

  
  


The daiyoukai tugged at Rin’s arm. “Come on, let’s go.”

  
  


Her face, flushed red from the alcohol consumption, brightened. “Where are we going!” she asked eagerly.

  
  


“You’re going back to Kaede’s.”

  
  


“Oh,” she said.

  
  


Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Remember, if you need to throw up, go for the fluffy thing.” His eye’s flitted momentarily to his older brother. “Or his hair. It’s super absorbent. He won’t mind at all.”

  
  


“Rin, we’re going now,” Sesshoumaru said, taking her hand and leading her away.

  
  


As they walked the path back to the old miko’s house, she danced around in circles and drunkenly sang some song she was likely making up as she went along. As Rin twirled around she tripped on a tree root and wobbled forward.

  
  


Sesshoumaru caught her by the elbow. “Be careful, Rin.”

  
  


To his surprise, she wrapped her other arm around his and rubbed her face into the fabric of his sleeve.

  
  


“You’re so handsome,” she said as she clung to him. “When I was a girl, I remember, you always had these beautiful women after you and now I understand why.” She stumbled again but when he went to steady her she caught his mouth in a kiss. He could taste the sake on her. Gently pulling away, he decided he would have to carry her the rest of the way. At this rate, she was going to break an ankle.

  
  


He leaned down to pick her up. Rin, maybe getting the wrong idea, enthusiastically wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips found his again and it took a fair bit of self-control from him not to urgently kiss her back. When they broke off Rin laced her fingers at the nape of his neck and sat up in his arms. She threw her hair back and then pitched her head forward to gaze intently at his face.

“I want to have your baby.” she drawled before dropping her face into the fur at his shoulder. He was certain for a moment she had passed out before she began humming—the same melody from the song she’d been singing earlier.

  
  


He carried her like that until he reached the house, entering quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping older miko. The daiyokai had a feeling the woman wouldn’t like the way Rin’s hand had snaked into the fold of his kimono, the flat of her palm moving up and down his chest.

  
  


He laid her down on her futon. She tried to put her arms back around his neck but he caught her wrists and pushed them back down. “Sesshoumaru-sama,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his chin. One of her fingertips came to the center of his forehead. “Do you know people have been here?” she asked.

  
  


He blinked in confusion. “People have been where?” _On his forehead?_

  
  


She stroked over the skin where his crescent moon was. “Kagome called them, mmm, what was it? Astra...astrin...astrano...” she gave up, “I can’t remember what she called them but people went up there and walked around on it. Can you believe that? On _your_ moon.” It was hard to tell from her tone if she was offended by that or if she found it amusing.

  
  


He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. As she was already struggling to keep her eye’s open, he didn’t ask her to elaborate. He pulled the covers over her body and then sat at the edge of the futon for a while until he was sure she had fallen asleep.

  
  


Leaving the house, he made it only to the small wooden bridge before giving a lingering look back. It was getting harder and harder for him to leave her. Off in the distance, there was the faint yet unmistakable scent of human bloodshed. If he listened closely, he could hear the violent stomping of horse hooves. _All the more reason to stick around._

  
  


Hypervigilance was the price for falling for someone like her. A fragile human girl, born under a bad moon in a bad age. But some times weren’t so bad. Sometimes he just had to walk her home.


End file.
